Morris Bench (Earth-7045)
Morris Bench a.k.a. Hydro-Man used to be a common sailor. Then, when his ship was transporting an experimental generator, a fight broke out on deck, and in the scuffle he was accidentally thrown overboard by Spider-Man. Exposed to underwater gases, unknown radiation from the generator and seawater, by the time Morris got out, he discovered that he could now shift his body into water. Hating his transformation, he blamed Spider-Man for it, and has gone after the web head for revenge several times. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Water Transformation': Hydro-Man possesses the ability to bodily transform himself, in whole or in part, into a watery liquid substance of unknown composition. While in this state, his consciousness can control every droplet that comprises his body. Thus he can will himself to turn liquid whenever struck (presumably if he were to will just his torso liquid, his still solid head and arms would fall to the ground. It is not known if this would cause injury to his solid parts or not. The Hydro-Man can also propel the liquid particles of his body at great pressure in the same style as water shooting through a fire hose. It is not known how he generates the pressure to create this effect. Also he can harden his fist as if it were ice hard. Apparently Hydro-Man's liquid particles each possess some form of attraction for one another so that his disintegrated consciousness can draw all of the particles back into cohesion after total dispersal. It is not known if there is a limit to the particles' ability to attract one another. Nor is it known if there is a limit to how long Hydro-Man can remain in a completely aqueous state. Although he can merge with ordinary water, or use if to increase his mass, he does not gain mental control over this liquid as he does his own. Apparently, he has no difficulty reforming his solid physical state, even while fully immersed in water. Hydro-Man consciousness either resides in each of the billions of droplets that his body becomes, or exists in an intangible perhaps gas-like state. Since Hydro-Man can convert his entire head into water, and his brain is still capable of rational motivated thought, his brain can no longer be organic. It is probably that even in its solid state when it appears to be made of flesh, tissue, and bone; the Hydro-Man's body is no longer truly organic, Hydro-Man doesn't not need to eat, sleep, or eliminate waste products anymore. Abilties *'Skilled Combatant' Weaknesses *'Soul Molecule': When Morris transforms into water, one molecule in his body contains his mind and tells the other molecules what to do. If this molecule is separated, the rest of his body becomes ordinary water. *'Ice Transformation': Hydro-Man can be easily defeated by being turned into ice and kept at the right temperature, such as when Spider-Man used an Ice Pellet to take him out effortlessly. Being made of water, he can also be defeated through electrocution. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Hydro-Man Suit' Trivia *Spider-Man has stated that with his power Hydro-Man should be a major threat but his low intelligence holds him back and keeps him as a henchman or thug. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Liquid Form Category:Under Water Survival Category:Density Shifting Category:Elasticity Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Immortals Category:Expert Combatant Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Raft prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Hydro-Man